


I Will Clear the Way

by Gorned



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post: soulmate au where only Lee knows and sacrifices himself to save Harry so that he can be there for his son.





	I Will Clear the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts), [Coda539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coda539/gifts).



To Lee, it had been like life had been in greyscale before little Gary was born. The moment that he got to hold his son in his arms, he knew that he would do anything to protect him. He looks down at Gary and can’t stop the happy tears from leaking from his eyes. Gary is small, pink, and a bit wrinkled, but he’s so beautiful. So, so beautiful. He can see so much of Michelle in him, can even see a bit of himself. It’s mind-blowing to think that, together, they created this perfect little being who had so much life ahead of him.

Lee huffs a laugh, a soft but exhilarated sound, and presses a lingering kiss to Gary’s forehead.

The doctor comes in after a knock, quiet because Michelle is sleeping, and gestures for Lee to step into the hallway with him. Lee follows, Gary still in his arms because if he’s honest, he’s been loathe to put him down ever since he picked him up. Even though Gary is new and doesn’t understand anything quite yet, Lee thinks he understands the love in his daddy’s embrace.

“Mr. Unwin, I do believe congratulations are in order,” The doctor flashes a brief smile, “It’s a very small percentage of people who are born with a soul mark and your boy is one of the lucky few. If you’d like, we can get his Mark in the Database and get right to work in locating his soul mate—“

“Hang about,” Lee interrupts, swallowing hard. “Gary’s got a soul mark? He’s just a newborn.”

The doctor is very professional in the way that he doesn’t let what he thinks show on his face.

“Here,” he says, offering to take Gary. Lee has a very small flash of possessiveness, not wanting to give his boy over, but he consents. The doctor holds him carefully to his chest and shifts his periwinkle blue blankets to expose the top of his little back. Right in the middle of his shoulders is a butterfly. It’s inky black and beautiful, perfectly symmetrical. Lee passes his fingertips over it and lets out a breath. His boy has someone out there meant just for him.

The doctor carefully starts to re-wrap Gary’s blanket, then transfers him back into Lee’s arms. Lee holds him close to his chest and pets his back, right over his Mark.

“As I was saying, shall we put him in the Database so that his soulmate might be found?”

“No,” Lee says. If Gary’s soul mate already exists, they can wait. When Gary turns eighteen, if they still haven’t met, that is when his Mark can go into the Database. “No, I think this is something I should talk about with his mother.” And doesn’t that send a thrill through him? Michelle’s a mother now.

The doctor hums his consent. “Alright, Mr. Unwin. If you and your wife change your minds, you need only consult a nurse before you leave. Again, congratulations.” He flashes a polite smile and turns to go.

Lee bounces Gary in his arms for a moment as he stands outside the door. His little boy was born with a Mark. He’s got to be meant for great things, a great life. Lee will do everything in his power to make sure of it. He takes a breath and goes back into the hospital room, wondering what Michelle will think.

—

The soul mark that Lee and Michelle share is of a bat. In deep, royal blue, it wraps its wings around his left wrist and her left ankle. It looks like it wouldn’t be out of place on an ancient coat of arms in the way that it’s styled. A bat is a symbol of finding strength in the darkest of times, of change, he's been told.

He thumbs over a wingtip, wondering how Michelle is right now. He’s missed Eggsy’s birthday this year and she wasn’t pleased before he left, and he’s sure he’s only amplified the feeling when he wasn’t able to call. He’ll be there for other birthdays, for footie games, for gymnastics. Anything that Eggsy wants to do, Lee will be there to support him.

He just needs to finish these Kingsman tests first. Lee loves his family, but he’s needed for Queen and country. He has a chance to save lives on a scale that is much bigger than anyone could understand. Lee sits up straight and breathes in and out through his nose. Making sure the world was safe meant that he had a direct hand in making sure his family was safe.

“That’s quite the Mark,” Galahad says.

Lee looks up and clamps his hand over his wrist in attempt to hide the bat out of reflex. He flashes a close-lipped smile.

“Some surmise that the bat symbolizes an ability to observe the unseen. Quite useful, if one were to believe in those types of things,” Galahad continues, his voice light and expression masked save for the kind glint in his brown eyes.

Galahad is the man that Lee now thinks is synonymous with the idea of a gentleman. He’s quiet, made of manners, and holds himself with an air of dignity. He’s not like some of the other Knights, though, or the candidates in Lee’s pool. He’s got wit, humor. He’s vain as all get-out, which Lee thinks is more endearing than annoying.

“D’you have a Mark?” Lee asks. If Galahad has seen his, it’s only polite for him to show Lee.

Galahad deliberates, as if he’s not sure if he should share this personal bit of information with Lee, but he nods eventually. He reaches up to to tug at the tie nestled at his throat, pulls it free. He plucks at the buttons of his crisp, white shirt and holds the sides open to show Lee.

A pitch black butterfly spreads its wings across the bottom of his collar bones, perfectly centered under the dip where they meet. It’s the size of Lee’s palm, just like the one on the back of Eggsy’s shoulders. It takes every ounce of his training not to let his surprise show on his face. He offers a kind smile and nods to himself, looking away. Galahad redresses.

“I’d been Unmarked for a good majority of my life, but this showed up about six or seven years ago. Haven’t met them yet,” he comments, sounding mild and as if it was more of an inconvenience than a blessing. He loops his tie back around his throat, turning away from Lee to look in a dirty, broken mirror and make sure the knot is perfect.

Lee doesn’t say anything, only taking his Kingsman-issue watch and placing it over his own Mark. It doesn’t hide the bat completely, but it does a fair job. He stands and resists the urge to pace. They’re in a tiny room lit by a bare lightbulb and a lantern, waiting. He doesn’t want Galahad to think he’s nervous about the mission, because he’s not. He can’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind of his son’s soul mate, right here in front of him.

He doesn’t despair that Galahad is so much older than Eggsy. He doesn’t care that they’re both men. What he cares about is the fact that Galahad is a good person, a gentleman, and he knows that his little boy will be in good hands. He couldn’t have asked for a better match than this. He knows his boy will be taken care of, will be loved. Galahad often wears the appearance of a put-upon sort of fellow but if Eggsy is his soulmate, then he must have a great capacity for love. If he doesn’t, he’ll grow one because Eggsy is the most beautiful soul to have ever been beheld. He’s all smiles and big eyes, innocence, and a thirst for knowledge. He’s quick, his boy. Destined to bloom. Whatever Galahad has been missing, Eggsy will give him.

Their glasses beep and Merlin tells them that it’s time. They need to head out, and quickly, because they’ve captured someone.

Feeling light, Lee dons the black tactical gear. He glances to Galahad, who is doing the same.

“What do you suppose you’ll feel like when you finally meet your soul mate?” Lee asks.

“I’m not quite sure. Happy. Enlightened. Relieved,” Galahad straps himself into a bullet-proof vest, focused down on the straps. “To be frank with you, I’ve always felt a sense of… Not exactly longing, but like I’ve misplaced something. Like you’ve left the house and you can’t remember what it is you’ve forgotten, but you have to continue on. Pardon the metaphor, but it feels as if I’m… In a continuous quiet, rainy day.”

“Like your colors aren’t as bright as they could be,” Lee says gently. “Like the world’s in greyscale.”

Galahad looks to him and for the first time since Lee has known him, gives a true smile. It reaches all the way to his eyes, radiates outwards and makes him seem touchable, tangible.

“Yes. Exactly right,” Galahad agrees. Still smiling gently, he pulls a knit, black mask over his face. He rolls his shoulders and clears his throat. “Alright, then. To business. We’ll meet Merlin and James in the bunker and see what we can get out of this chap. Shall we?” He grabs up the rest of his gear and guns, heads out.

“Yes, of course,” Lee murmurs, doing the same. He follows Galahad, determined. Yes. This is his boy’s soulmate, his Marked. They’re meant to be together and he can see the future, laid out and ready to be had. Eggsy will do well with a gentleman, will be taught everything proper that Lee doesn’t know himself. He’ll be happy with Galahad. He’ll be loved.

Lee doesn’t hesitate to throw himself on the bomb. Galahad can’t die.

His boy can’t lose his future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a soulmate au because it's one of my favorite tropes. This was also meant to be a small thing to fit in an askbox on Tumblr but it took me away.


End file.
